Mystery Honeymoon
by jettmanas
Summary: Martin and Alex Mystery take a honeymoon to Honolulu in this light, short fanfic of Totally Spies and Martin Mystery. I did the cover art. Reading Totally Married first is suggested. All rights to Marathon. Thanks!


A/N: Thanks to iancotterill56 and others who encouraged me to write 'one more'. This is a fluff piece, almost as short as my very first fic. I hope to close Totally Spies fics with this, have been focusing on art (hope you like the cover!), but may take suggestions for Big Hero 6 the series or something else.

All rights to Marathon, and all glory to God for His blessings to me. Thanks- enjoy!

* * *

"Honey…" Alex whispered loudly as she and Martin exited the plane's jet bridge and emerged into the bustling departure gate area.

"...moon!" Martin replied. "Honey…"

"...moon!" Alex said exuberantly. She took a breath, met his eyes, and nodded.

"Honeymoon!" they said in a quiet, yet excited tone.

A few older folks and another couple nearby looked at them in amusement.

They hustled through the Honolulu airport, each toting a carry-on bag. Perched at the top of an escalator, Martin looked down to the floor below in thought.

"Pretty odd word when you think about it. I'd check the Legendex, but…"

He shrugged, then gestured to his bare left arm where he previously wore the giant U-Watch for countless missions. They stepped off the escalator at the bottom and walked to a luggage carousel.

"Well, nowadays everybody has their own Legendex," Alex replied, and took her phone out of her bag. She swiped, then tapped it. "Dates back to the 5th century, when culture used moon cycles for time. A couple drank mead, which is like a honey drink, during their first moon of marriage."

She looked up to see Martin beaming at her, inches away.

"You read that like a Legendex pro!" he said proudly. He kissed her, then looked towards the suitcases emerging onto the conveyor. "And you know how much I can't get enough of your voice," he added, glancing back.

Alex chuckled, spotted her magenta suitcase, then hefted it up before Martin could react. "Mm hmm, but we need to focus if we want to get going," she said musically.

"Right!" he said with a salute, eyes on the conveyor like a hawk.

"Hm, restaurants, the beach, the rainforest hike, and…" Alex trailed off.

"And?" Martin parroted, looking to her with eyes glazed over.

"And, I've completely distracted you," Alex said giggling.

Martin shook his head and looked back to the suitcases, more intent than ever.

"Where are you, you stupid suitcase?!" he cried quietly in desperation.

People nearby looked to him in mild surprise. Alex dropped her head in slight embarrassment, then smiled at Martin. Her goofball had saved numerous people: friends, strangers, and sometimes the entire world. She nodded as he triumphantly claimed his suitcase.

The couple rolled their luggage along and left the airport at last.

* * *

After settling into the hotel, Martin and Alex were in swimsuits and at the beach. They had a beach blanket and canvas bag of necessities, suntan lotion applied, and stood looking towards the Pacific.

"Wow," Martin said, admiring the pristine sand and cornflower blue ocean.

Alex smiled at him, holding his hand. "Had a feeling you'd like it."

They walked towards the sea until calf-deep in water, then Martin scooped her up into his still somewhat-muscular arms. Alex let out a surprised squeal, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're supposed to carry the bride like this through the doorway of a house or something," she informed him.

He just raised his brows towards the yellow wildfire of his hair. Swiftly, he moved deeper into the water until they splashed in, laughing. After playing around a bit, with glances back to their bag on the shore, they returned, then reclined on the blanket.

Alex glanced at Martin. "Okay, ready for your first Hawaiian meal?"

Martin's stomach growled fiercely, and a silly smile stretched across his face. Without another word, Alex and he gathered everything up. They put their sandals on and passed palm trees into the commercial district back to the large hotel.

* * *

They showered and changed into casual, colorful clothes. Soon the duo were in a restaurant bustling with upbeat music and a fair amount of people.

"How can you choose from all this?" Martin asked. Mystified, he set down his menu and drank some water.

A tan-skinned man in a short sleeve collared shirt and tousled black hair appeared with a small tablet. Having heard Martin, he smiled.

"A few more minutes to decide?"

Alex's stomach gurgled dramatically, causing Martin and the waiter to blink at her. The newlyweds looked to each other.

"No!" they cried simultaneously.

The waiter chuckled at the force of their decision.

"Sorry, we're just really hungry," Alex said, then sipped her water. "I'll have the Aloha Burger."

The waiter nodded, eyes on his tablet, fingers moving.

"I'll have the Mahi Mahi," Martin said.

They thanked the waiter, who nodded in return.

"And thank you. Be back soon," the waiter said.

The coupled looked to the wall-sized aquarium nearby, and a variety of tropical fish floated past sedately. Alex exhaled, eyes closed for a moment, then met Martin's eyes.

"This is incredible," she said.

Martin smiled in agreement, held her hands, and the two chatted until dinner arrived.

* * *

The next day, they were at the entrance to a nature hike trail, wearing shorts, T-shirts, and comfortable shoes. Martin, shouldering a small backpack, took a picture of them with his phone. They set off at a leisurely pace, surrounded by tall koa trees. Red, pink, yellow, and white were just a few of the colors of flowers that peeked out from the sea of green plants that covered the slopes around them.

Insects flitted about, and birds calls filled the air. A brown House Finch swooped above. They spotted a chatty Mynah, perched nearby, working his orange beak in song.

"This," Alex started, catching her breath, "is the first time in Hawaii I haven't been on a mission."

"Yeah," Martin replied, looking at her briefly in appreciation. She'd risked her life even more than he had in their years of service.

"Glad you've heard most of my stories. Don't want to ruin the mood with ancient history."

She kept her eyes on the dark, earthy ground, leaning into slight inclines and turning corners as the path snaked about. The athletic couple made good time on their trek.

"Hey, Alex," Martin said, legs pumping at a steady pace. "I'll tell you a mission story."

"I don't know." she said warily. "You, Diana, and Java going through something horrifying, right?"

Martin made a sound of agreement, lost in thought, yet still mindful of the trail. "We were investigating a Caribbean resort. And wouldn't you know it- zombies."

Alex sighed, frowning a bit. "Martin, no zombie talk here." She gestured to the lush plant life as they hiked on.

"Awww."

They continued quietly for a few moments.

Filled with curiosity, Alex glanced back. "Okay, but wait til we stop for a break."

"Yes!"

Alex chuckled, and they continued on.

Minutes later, they spotted their destination through the dense foliage. The thin waterfall cascaded along a rocky cliff steadily, pooling below, surrounded by large stones. Martin and Alex approached, and exchanged greetings with a few other hikers there. The couple drank from water bottles and snacked on energy bars as Martin told his compelling story. Alex used the phone to take pictures, sometimes with help from another hiker to get both she and Martin. Then it was time for the return trip.

Eventually, Martin was behind the wheel of the white rental car, navigating peaceful roads with help from Alex and GPS back to the hotel.

* * *

And before they knew it, the honeymoon was nearing its end. Alex checked email, news, weather, and a few other things on her phone at the cafe table.

"Ready to return to the mainland?" she asked.

Soaking in afternoon sunlight, Martin glanced towards her. "Aw, do we have to?" he asked in a childlike tone.

Alex looked up from her phone with raised brows.

"It's been amazing, but I'm ready. Besides," Martin said and scooted closer to her. "I'm in paradise with you, wherever we are."

She nodded slowly and formed a smile. "That was cheesy. But really good," the Latina surmised, and kissed his cheek. She ran a hand through his hair, and Martin wilted slightly in comfort. "You totally got that from a movie."

Martin just grinned.

"Wanna head back?" she asked, and got up from the table.

Martin stood, put his arm around her, and they walked off to their last night on Oahu. No one paid the seemingly ordinary couple much mind, but between the two of them, countless stories could be told of their harrowing adventures of putting their lives on the line for others.

Thankfully this was just another once in a lifetime event they could cherish the memory of.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please fav and review!


End file.
